Drabble (Oh NO!)
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: I do NOT own INUYASHA in any way. This is a collection of snippets I tossed together. quick writes to get my brain working on fiction again. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome opened her apartment door and smiled at the young fox demon standing bashfully before her. In his tiny hands he held a box of chocolates and when she knelt to look at him she glanced at his mother standing in her door across the hall. She gave a small wave and then turned her attention back to the little kitsune.

"What've got there Shippou-koi?" The boy blushed harder and held the chocolates out to the miko. "Are these for me?"

"Happy Valentine's day Miss Kagome." Taking the box from him Kagome leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Shippou gave a squeak and scurried away into his apartment.

"Hey Kagome." His mother said from the door. The miko stood up and looked over the box of chocolates with a giggle. "He adores you, I've never seen him take such an interest in school until he got into your class this year."

"He probably just needed a different learning style. I don't teach like my colleagues." Kagome glanced down the hall as the man in apartment 1C closed his door and set the boltlock. He tipped his head and grinned before heading down the stairs. "I hear that man with all kinds of women."

"He just hasn't found the woman for him is all." The Kitsune hummed. "My Koaru was a flirty man until he met me. I hear he slept with countless women before I came into his life and straightened him up."

"He's lucky to have you, Niako." The phone in her apartment began to ring and Kagome headed inside closing the door as Niako went into her own apartment. Picking up the receiver she pressed the phone to her ear and chirped a friendly, "Hello?"

"Kagome, can I come over..." The shattered voice of Sango bounced around Kagome'r brain for a second before the miko confirmed the invitation. "I have Kohaku and Kirara with me. See you in five." Kagome opened the door and waited for her friend to come up the three flights of stairs and into her home. She was sitting fresh cups of tea on the coffee table when they arrived.

The martial arts students dropped onto the couch and held one another as the miko closed the door. Opening the carrier Kagome watched her best friend's neko-mata creep around the apartment sniffing the new surroundings. Kagome perched on the cushion beside Sango and waited as they stared at the coffee table blindly.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"Mama and Dad were killed in a car wreck." Kohaku whispered for his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger as the hanyou chatted happily away before her. He had come over to ask for help and gotten distracted by the state of her apartment, he knew she was a tidy person but when he glanced through the books on the shelves his ears perked and his eyes filled with mischief.

"So are you going to tell me who in the world brings books over about law and studies in the company of the beautiful school maid?" He leaned close to her and smirked as she huffed and turned to get a cup of tea from the kitchen. The hanyou followed her, going through her cabinets and looking for more evidence of this mysterious male in his best friends life.

"I thought you wanted advice about something, not to snoop through my drawers." Kagome slammed the cabinet he was looking through and glared at him.

"I was going to ask you to come shopping with me for the ring I'm giving to Kikyo." InuYasha rubbed the back of his neck as a blush painted his cheeks. "I mean you're her twin and I guess if anyone could help me it would be you."

"If it means getting you out of my apartment and away from snooping in my things then I guess I can come help you find a ring for Kikyo." Kagome lifted a jacket off the back of the door and put her cup of tea in the microwave. Smiling she locked up her apartment and followed the hanyou down the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome groaned at the sounds coming from the apartment next door. Miroku and Sango had been at it for hours, making Kagome regret introducing them in the first place. Tossing her arm over her eyes she counted backwards from fifty to zero to try and fall asleep. At thirty eight her cell phone began to ring and she rolled over to answer it.

"Hello?" She groaned.

"Mind if I come over?" The liquid baritone of his voice made her knees weak, and she wasn't even standing.

"Like you ever have to ask, I gave you a key for a reason." She chuckled.

"I did not want to walk in and find you busy with a man, he is not silent." Kagome choked and sputtered.

"That's my neighbor, his bedroom is on the same wall as mine. I have to listen to this all the time." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm not one for sleeping around, you should know that." His chuckle was the last thing she heard before the call ended. She put the cell back on the table and rolled onto her back to wait for him to arrive.

Kagome heard the deadbolt unlock then the doors opening and closing. The lock slid home as the graceful footfalls of the man came down the small hallway and opened her ajar bedroom door. Light from the hall etched around his form as he crossed the room and removed his clothing. Sliding into the bed strong arms coiled around her lithe frame pulling her back against a wall of muscle. Kagome giggled as he inhaled her scent and placed a wet kiss to the skin behind her ear.

"You should start keeping clothing here." She muttered. "Not that I'm complaining about you sleeping in the buff, it makes things easier."


End file.
